Desire
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Driven by love, Elise abandoned her family in Nohr and eloped with Corrin to the lands of Hoshido. Months have passed since that day, and the pair have grown very close. So close, in fact, that Elise has started putting all of Camilla's lessons in romance to the test. There's no place for innocence in times of war... (CorrinXElise Heavy sexual references!)


**Alright! Here we are. You guys voted for it, so I went with a Corrin and Elise story. Something interesting, I'd say, considering there's hardly any of them around here. There are two different ways to read this one. Either as a standalone, or a sequel to my previous Corrin and Elise story, Love in Rebellion. It's up to you. Either way, I'd recommend you give Love in Rebellion a read if you're a Corrin and Elise fan.  
**

 **Now then, let's get started!**

 **Credit goes to Kaz-Kirigiri on Deviantart for this story's cover.**

* * *

 **Flames of Desire  
**

There were some things in life that Corrin didn't question. His father became a tyrant. He was never allowed out of that damnable fortress. The fortress in which he'd been made to live most of his life. During that time he'd seldom given a passing glance to the war against Hoshido. Things became very different, however. His life took a turn. And he was made to choose a side. He chose Hoshido.

Amongst that choice, There is one thing, however, that Corrin couldn't scrub from his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Not for entirely bad reasons, but largely because (to this day) he'd never been able to find anything in the way of an answer.

"Hey Corrin... keep me company for a while, won't you? I get lonely when you're away so long."

For how many months had Elise keep her true feelings hidden from? And why did she wait until abandoning her siblings, Leo, Camilla, even Xander, before telling him about it?

Now, Nohr's youngest royal was a runaway. Out of love. Out of compassion. Every time Elise graced Corrin with that sweet smile, those blue eyes of hers quivering, his heart melted. He began to feel hot under the collar... and what happened that fateful eve returned anew, almost as though it was as fresh as yesterday.

"Alright, Elise. I'd be happy to. Don't go pouting, now."

Words with a double meaning from his lover. Many would have seldom thought, but beneath that bubbly and gentle persona, Elise was incredibly smart, and extremely well-educated. For that, Corrin could thank Camilla.

"C'mon," the servants bowed to Elise as she got up from her place at the dinner table. "Let's go."

The dainty blond took Corrin's hand into hers, smiling with a purity beyond the brightest of sunshine. "Unless you don't wanna?" She whispered in his ear, softly nudging against his side with an attentive elbow.

 _Unless you don't wanna?_ When Elise gazed into him like that it's almost impossible to say no.

"Alright," Corrin conceded, guided by the girl, far shorter in stature, out of the warm red hues of the dining room. Together they went, hand in hand, until Elise stopped just short of a door, the bedroom door.

"Shall we?" Elise asked with a wide - knowing smirk. She heaved the door open all on her own without so much as waiting for Corrin's answer.

Here they both were again, basked in the soft orange crackle of the fire beside the luxurious four-poster bed. Elise hugged both of her arms around her tummy, cheeks aflame like a rose in springtime bloom. She tilted her head and smirked, giving a heavy, thirsty sigh.

"Okay! Here we go... You ready?" A single tug of the string behind her back brought Elise's corset-style dress, black frills and all, sliding down her petite body and dropping to the carpet. She winked, stepping out of the garment, barefoot, leaving the sight of her undergarments on display for Corrin's enjoyment.

He wasn't sure which element of the gorgeous ensemble to dedicate his attentions to first. Black silk panties with rose patterning squeezed against the ever so slight roundness of Elise's behind. Or perhaps he could've fawned over her elegant, lace-trimmed bustier, fitted finely around her small but wonderfully rounded breasts.

He didn't get a chance, either way. The buckle of his trousers came undone, and a jolt of sharp, overpowering thunder crackled across the skin.

"It's even bigger than I remember," Elise marveled at Corrin's natural beauty, having taken his swelling manhood between the slender fingers of both hands. "Sooooo big," she teased, running those fingertips against the pulsing veins of his member. Back and forth. Back and forth. A massage... one so lovely that a trickle of silvery fluid leaked freely.

"Oh Corrin..." Elise raped, wide-eyed in all of her feminine glory. She let his essence trickle into her palms, edging back ever so slightly. "Camilla told me men do such dirty things if you make them feel good... but I never expected it from you..."

She took one of those hands of hers (coated in the princeling's seed) from his unsheathed sword and smeared it lovingly, tenderly; across her lustfully erected nipples. "It's really warm..." Elise cooed like a songbird. "That must mean you really want me, right?

Corrin threw back his head in a growl as Elise worked his length back and forth, her fingers becoming even slicker with warm, sticky pleasure. "I do, Elise... I do," he begged, a slave to her magic. Camilla's education in the art of desire was not lost on this young princess.

"Well then," Elise dropped to her knees, both of her hands trembled under the red, sensual haze that's flooded the room. Corrin watched her every move through steamy, blurred eyes. She rubbed her aching, whimpering with bliss. "Let's feel good together..."

It was impossible to hold back any longer, as Elise quickened her pace. For not another instant could Corrin refine his thoughts as Elise tormented him like this. Filthy, lust-tarnished cravings screamed through every inch of his sinful mortal body. He stared into Elise and she stares back, her voice cracking into a high-pitched squall as she rubbed quicker and quicker against her womanly jewel.

Her pussy, as the commoners in the taverns would so crudely call it. Corrin forced himself, refused to look away, even for a second. Elise's body glistened with sweat. She kept on massaging faster and faster... so fast that he felt his enjoyment building, higher and higher - the peak of your pleasure almost within sight.

"Elise," Corrin warned his dearest, more of a grunt than civilized words, "I can't- I can't- I'm going t-"

"C-Corrin," Elise cried out - opening her mouth wide and swallowing him whole, like a glutton unfed. A gag crawled from the depths of her tiny throat, stretched wide to accommodate. Those blue sapphires of hers watered, she gagged harder - her drool leaked from the corners of her plush pink lips, spilling down her sweat-laden chest.

And all the while, she's continued in her stimulation. Elise's womanhood, usually so small, and covered in fine golden hair, was now a messy, gaping opening. Wet and dripping with the fluids of her love. Just gazing upon the sight brought Corrin to his limit. I was- He couldn't-

"Elise! Oh dear Gods... Elise!"

A heat like no other washed over Corrin's every inch. His body pulled tight, and in an instant most grandiose; he found release. Adrenaline surged. A million magic lanterns lit up at once, followed with burst after burst of his manly power. Elise moaned blissfully, clamping down tight, but it isn't enough to stop his fullness from pouring down her chin and staining the carpet below in a puddle.

Corrin watch in the aftermath of his climactic victory, held her by the shoulders as she shook like a leaf - and a sudden, violent squirt of pleasure flooded forth from betwixt her legs, further making a mess of the rug underfoot. Exhausted, Elise released Corrin from the confines of her mouth and wobbled on two unsteady knees, faint as though she was about to fall over.

"I've got you," the prince caught his love in two strong arms. Panting, the pair pooling with sweat, shared a messy embrace of the lips beside the low, fading embers of the fireplace.

"I love you, Corrin," Elise smiled brightly, falling limply into his protective hold like a doll. "When this is over," she continued a weak smile, those deep blue oceans of hers fluttered closed, "The war I mean... Let's get married."

There wasn't a happier outcome in Corrin's eyes. He placed a fleeting peck on Elise's cheek, and cuddled her lovingly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Of course, my darling... I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You mean that?" Elise yawned. "Honestly?"

"With my whole heart."

 **End**

* * *

 **There you go. Did you enjoy the story?** ** **Would you like to see more in future?** Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. ******Are you interested in reading other pairings, too? I have a Corrin tale, and also some Awakening stories.  
****

 ** **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next story. Thanks again!****


End file.
